


though the course may change sometimes

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [13]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Gen, M/M, Sentinel/Guide, Ten Year Bazooka (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Reborn had a fondness for all his students, even though he rarely showed it outwardly. So it made perfect sense, in his mind, that he should introduce his current student to his other Sky-student.Of course Lambo's Ten Year Bazooka had to make it debut right that day.(Part of my KHR Sentinel/Guide AU)
Relationships: Dino & Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Dino & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853503
Comments: 10
Kudos: 177





	though the course may change sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Ten Years Gone" by Led Zeppelin

When Reborn had invited his previous Sky-student to visit Japan and meet his newest student, he had almost forgotten that Dino was a latent Sentinel himself. Nothing had pushed the young don online at any point in Reborn’s years tutoring him, and so the fact that Dino was indeed latent had been dismissed to the back of his mind.

So when Tsuna and Kyoya went to the Namimori Sentinel-Guide Centre after school, instead of heading straight home as Reborn had expected, he was slightly blindsided to discover Dino waiting there. Dino grinned at him, but didn’t initiate their usual greeting, instead giving a polite bow to Tsuna and Kyoya.

“Greetings to you, Sentinel-potential Cavallone,” Tsuna said calmly, utterly relaxed and poised, as if Kyoya wasn’t draped over his back and glaring at Dino. “You and yours will be welcome in Namimori.”

“Thank you,” Dino replied formally. Then he grinned. “Nice to meet you! Should I use your surname, or your full name, or—?”

“Just Tsuna is fine,” Tsuna interrupted with a little laugh. “We aren’t far from the Pride’s Den; why don’t you come meet them? I have a feeling we’ll get along well.”

Dino’s bright, cheery grin just broadened, and he fell into step with Tsuna and Kyoya easily. Reborn jumped up onto his former student’s shoulder, rather than relying on his Leon-copter to help him keep up, and Dino turned that brilliant smile on him.

Dino was a rarity among those Reborn had taught and trained – he had been wary of him at first, but after the first few months he’d become incredibly fond of Reborn for some reason. The Sun Arcobaleno blamed Sky Flame fuckery for having been unable to instil fear into Dino despite his harsh training methods – Skies were notorious for being able to see the truth of someone’s intentions, and so it was entirely likely that Dino _knew_ Reborn only used the methods he did in order to keep his students alive and as safe as possible.

Damn Sky Flames.

“How has your time here been so far, Reborn?” Dino asked lightly, and Reborn hummed thoughtfully, one tiny hand on the side of the blonde’s head.

“Not what I had been told to expect,” he answered finally, and Dino snorted.

“If your information came from Idiotsu instead of Lal Mirch or Mammon, then that’s probably why it was wrong,” he commented, and Reborn smacked his head lightly. “What? I’m just saying, we know Idiotsu is shit at his job, or Vongola wouldn’t be three-and-a-bit heirs down.”

“I take it ‘idiotsu’ is referring to my sperm donor?” Tsuna asked, voice forcedly light.

“How did you guess?” Dino asked in mock surprise, and then grinned again when Tsuna laughed a little. Reborn’s heart swelled a little at how well his former and current students seemed to be getting along already, fondness sitting in a warm little ball beneath his ribs.

Any possible further conversation was brought to an abrupt halt as shouting and wailing and crashing sounded from the front yard of the Den, and Reborn sighed silently – resignedly – as he heard the little Lightning boy’s familiar “keep… it… in…” mantra.

“Be prepared for grenades,” he told Dino flatly, and Dino turned to look at him just as there was a ‘Lambo, no!’ and a _BOOM!_

And then the world around them was swallowed up in vivid pink smoke.

Reborn wafted a hand in front of his face as the smoke cleared, glancing about idly and humming to himself as he met the shocked gaze of a teenaged Tsuna. He tipped his head respectfully, touching the brim of his hat, even as Dino covered his nose with a whine.

“Ugh, I didn’t realise how bad that smoke smells,” he complained, and Reborn rolled his eyes and swatted him over the back of the head lightly. Dino jolted, then spied young Tsuna and grinned. “Oh, hi there, little bro! Don’t worry, younger-us will be back soon,” he assured the younger Sentinel breezily. Reborn sighed.

“As you can see, he has not changed much in ten years,” he drawled, shoving his hands in his pockets. Tsuna shook his head and then relaxed, smiling up at Reborn.

“I’m glad to see you’re well,” he said sincerely, and Reborn chuckled.

“Of course.” He glanced at his watch. Dino fidgeted, clearly wanting to hug Tsuna – which Reborn wasn’t at all surprised about – but remained close to Reborn. “We only have five minutes here, but I don’t see the harm in giving you hints towards how this,” he waved a hand at himself, at how he towered over Tsuna and Kyoya both and did not bear the Arcobaleno Pacifier anymore, “was possible.”

“So it is possible to survive the curse,” Kyoya murmured.

“Speak to Talbot and the Vindice when the time comes. That’s all I’ll say,” Reborn added when the young Alpha Prime Guide looked as though he was about to protest. He could feel the effects of the Ten-Year Bazooka starting to wear off. “Make sure Lambo’s bazooka gets sent to Verde. And don’t let anyone use it again!” He managed to speak the last word as the smoke engulfed him and Dino again, and they were whisked back to their proper timeline.

Dino stumbled and dropped to a half-crouch as the smoke cleared, instantly on his guard, and Leon leapt into Reborn’s hand in gun form as he braced himself on Dino’s shoulder. The final wisps of pink smoke cleared away, and Reborn was left staring at the older versions of Tsunayoshi and Kyoya. They were clearly adults, easily in their mid-twenties, and looked as if they had been in the middle of a meeting.

“We were expecting that, don’t worry,” older-Tsuna said with a smile. “It only lasts five minutes, so you won’t be gone long.” He gestured to a couple of empty seats at the table he was currently seated at with his Cloud-partner, and Reborn eyed the pair warily even as he remained on Dino’s shoulder. The blonde Sky was all but vibrating in place, clearly still on edge, but Kyoya and Tsuna’s calm was vaguely catching. “We can’t tell you much, but everyone is still fine. I would recommend introducing the younger me to the rest of the Arcobaleno sooner rather than later, but as long as I’ve met them all by the time I turn seventeen, everything should work out.”

“That sounds ominous,” Reborn commented. Leon turned back into his lizard form and settled on the brim of his hat.

“I know!” Tsuna grinned, and that cheeky expression had Dino’s tense shoulders relaxing. Reborn was desperately curious to find out how his former student was doing, but if Dino didn’t ask then he didn’t feel it was his place to.

Too soon, pink smoke started to wisp about them again, and Reborn braced himself on Dino’s shoulder once more.

“Everything will be fine,” Tsuna promised again, and the smoke engulfed Reborn and Dino once more.

This time, when it cleared, they were back where they’d been before the sudden swap, and Tsuna was already calling orders for someone to confiscate Lambo’s bazooka. Reborn shut his eyes against the slight nausea the change had caused, and then shook his head and straightened when Nana and Kimiko approached him and Dino to check they were both alright. He put the strange occurrence to the back of his mind for the moment – it would be something to puzzle about at another time.


End file.
